


Please! Don't Go!

by Xin0Lan



Series: You Have Always Counted [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xin0Lan/pseuds/Xin0Lan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Suppose everyone thought it was only a nightmare, one that would disappear when the sun shone again. A murmur spread like wildfire amongst those in attendance, "Can you believe it...just dreadful isn't it...no, I can't even imagine what they must be feeling...of all the things to happen...COMPANION PIECE ONE-SHOT: WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please! Don't Go!

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been purposely written with a vague speaker, it is up to you which of "Her Boys" is saying or doing something.  
> Published on: 20 May 2014 Fanfiction
> 
> There is a companion one-shot called "Why Did You Leave Me?"

**Please! Don't Go!**

* * *

It was a room full of quiet observers, suppose everyone thought it was only a nightmare. This is terrible nightmare that would disappear when the sun shone again. A murmur spread like wildfire amongst those in attendance, "Can you believe it...just dreadful isn't it...no, I can't even imagine what they must be feeling...of all the things to happen, this was the one way to go...what will they do now?..."

Her most trusted friends and remaining relatives sat on the front row during the service graciously arranged by Mycroft, who also attended. "Her Boys" were besides themselves with grief. Of all the terrible things that happens to their "not your housekeeper", it shouldn't have happened like that. Any variety of ways " to go" is very distressing, but preferably falling into an everlasting sleep during the night is usually considered the kindest and best way.

But it was not so...

During the eulogy, both men sat ridged. They listened and tried to filter the surge of emotions out of their system in an unnoticeable way. Men and boys simply don't cry, it was socially inexcusable to do so in public.

"Do not cry. Do not even sniffle. Remain stoic," commanded Her Boys to themselves.

The eulogy droned on and on, Mrs. Hudson had led a life filled with much excitement. Much of it neither of her tenants were aware of, prior to their first meeting with the dear sweet landlady. She was a lovely daughter and sister, but never a mother. Her tenants knew now why she fussed so much over their well-being and all but forced food down their throats at every opportune moment.

"We are your sons," escaped his lips in a whisper as the realisation dawned on him. The other smiled in agreement, You were our Other-Mum and Not Your Housekeeper."

Their minds wandered back to the horrid moment when the terrible news shot the "happy bubble feeling just coming off a case". It was terrible. It wasn't fair. She wasn't suppose to go like that. She wasn't suppose to go for many more years. Her health was fine aside from her hip. That hip and those blasted stairs.

_If only they had come home sooner..._


End file.
